Ten and Eleven
by Daun Momiji
Summary: ini Binwoo, Tentang Moon Bin dan cintanya yang memang aneh. Binwoo fanfic! ASTRO fanfic!


**TEN AND ELEVEN**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

Alasan Moon Bin menyukai seniornya yang tsundere itu hanya satu,

"Sunbae yang satu itu bikin gemes."

Dan jawabannya membuat orang-orang menggeleng prihatin.

 **0~0~0~0**

"Sunbae, saranghae. Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Ruang aula tiba-tiba saja hening. Para murid baru yang tengah mendengarkan arahan pembimbing masing-masing yang berasal dari dewan siswa serentak menoleh ke arah kursi barisan ke tiga. Beberapa siswi mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, bersiap mengabadikan momen pernyataan cinta yang akan menjadi legenda.

Wakil ketua dewan siswa yang minim ekspresi namun berwajah menawan tengah ditembak murid baru kelas sepuluh, berwajah tampan dengan senyuman selebar bibir Kuchisake-onna. Iya, hantu Jepang yang kepedean, maunya dipanggil cantik, gayanya sok pakai masker sambil bawa-bawa gunting rumput.

Flash kamera sudah menyala, hening masih berkuasa, senyum ala Kakak Kuchisake-onna masih bersinar dengan efek berkedut-kedut, pegal karena terlalu lama mengumbar senyum, sedangkan bibir wakil ketua dewan siswa masih terkatup, pun wajahnya masih sedatar teflon. Mata sehitam arang milik yang lebih tua menyipit penuh selidik, lantas dengusan mengundang bisik-bisik di sekitar.

"Kau gila?"

Bisikan berubah menjadi tawa tertahan. Mulut-mulut merapat berusaha menyembunyikan gigi. Tapi pemilik senyum lebar urung menyerah. Senyumnya semakin lebar, dari telinga ke telinga jikalau menggunakan majas hiperbola.

"Aku memang tergila-gila pada sunbae. Jadi, sunbae bersedia? Kita bisa langsung kencan sepulang orientasi."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Oke. Aku akan memimpikan sunbae nanti malam. So, tody is our first day, right?"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Poppo?"

"Stupid."

"It's only for you."

Wajah sedatar teflon mendadak keruh. Sepulang sekolah, mungkin ia harus memeriksakan diri, khawatir tekanan darahnya meninggi tiba-tiba karena ulah murid baru kurang waras kelebihan micin.

"Segera bubarkan murid baru. Dalam 15 menit, aula sudah harus kosong."

Banyak helaan napas kecewa dan umpatan pelan. Siswa dengan jas abu-abu dan memakai strip kuning di lengan kiri atas lekas berpencar, memisahkan diri dari kerubungan dan memanggil murid baru bimbingan mereka. Wakil ketua mereka sudah kesal. Ah, bahkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung beranjak meninggalkan aula, mengabaikan adik kelasnya yang langsung dikerubungi.

 **0~0~0~0**

Cha Eunwoo meneguk air mineral kemasannya sampai tandas, lantas membuka jas abu-abunya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. Sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya, lantas menelungkupkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke meja. Ini baru hari kedua orientasi, tapi efeknya luar biasa.

"Ada apa?" pemuda lain di kursi terpisah bertanya dengan nada bingung yang tidak disembunyikan. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri pemuda yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya itu.

"Moon Bin lagi?" pemuda bername tag Park Jinwoo itu melihat wakilnya menggeleng. Ia mendengus geli. Sejak kemarin ia melihat sendiri juniornya itu uring-uringan karena adik kelas yang terus membuat pernyataan cinta, di tempat umum pula.

"Aku lapar, hyung." Tuh kan, kentara sekali berbohongnya. Tapi Jin Jin-biasa ia dipanggil- hanya bisa mengangguk, dari pada menjadi sasaran amukan Eunwoo yang kalau murka jadi puting beliung dadakan -hobi Eunwoo ketika marah adalah banting-banting barang-, ia lebih memilih menarik tangan pemuda itu, membawanya ke tempat yang disebut sebagai surganya sekolah. Kantin.

Tapi Jin Jin mulai menyesali keputusannya. Awalnya, Eunwoo anteng melahap seporsi kentang goreng, beberapa bungkus kue kering bertoping cokelat dan beberapa pasta cokelat. Eunwoo juga fokus meminum jus apel yang dipesannya, begitu pun Jin Jin, yang walau pun dibalik itu sedang menghitung-hitung uangnya yang akan berkurang drastis karena mentraktir Eunwoo.

Tapi_

"Eunwoo sunbae, jusnya enak?"

_kedatangan Moon Bin -si murid baru yang mengaku tergila-gila kepada Eunwoo- mengubah segalanya. Moon Bin memang tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya duduk diam dan menatap Eunwoo dengan seksama. Jin Jin bahkan ragu apakah anak itu ingat untuk mengedipkan mata. Tapi reaksi Eunwoo yang luar biasa. Anak itu memasang wajah datar, memakan kue keringnya dengan rakus ketika kentangnya habis, meminum jusnya, lalu memakan pasta cokelat. Jin Jin yang melihat kecepatan makan Eunwoo meringis ngeri. Tapi Moon Bin malah menatap penuh kagum.

"Eunwoo sunbae, makan yang manis terus. Hati-hati, nanti tambah manis, terus aku makin cinta."

Bocah kampret.

Jin Jin ingin mengumpat, sungguh. Tapi fokus penghuni kantin sedang terarah padanya. Jabatannya sebagai ketua dewan siswa membuatnya harus menjadi sosok teladan. Jin Jin menghela napas. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Eunwoo akan_

PLAK!

BRAKK!

_murka.

Greget banget Eunwoo. Dia anteng makan kue, sedang Moon Bin meringis antara kaget sekaligus sakit. Iyalah, Eunwoo membuka bungkus kuenya dengan menampar Moon Bin. Iya, kue yang masih dibungkus langsung ditemplokkin ke pipi Moon Bin sampai terbuka, terus Eunwoo anteng lagi makan kue. Kan greget.

"Sunbae, kalau mau nyentuh jangan ragu-ragu."

Jin Jin memasang wajah datarnya. Itu bocah tidak kunjung jera, masih saja mengganggu Eunwoo yang memasang mode senggol=bacok. Ketua dewan siswa itu melirik Eunwoo yang saat ini tengah menikmati pasta cokelat. Duh, kalau tidak sayang nyawa, sudah ia gebet adik kelas sekaligus wakilnya itu. Cha Eunwoo itu memang manis, sifatnya yang tsundere malah bikin gemes. Makan pasta cokelat saja membuatnya harus kuat-kuat menahan iman. Iya, noda-noda cokelat di bibirnya itu mengundang_

Kampret!

Jin Jin membelalakkan mata. Adegan 17 tahun plus plus terjadi di hadapannya. Perasaan, Jin Jin yang tergoda, tapi kenapa Moon Bin yang nyosor? Iya, Moon Bin mecium Eunwoo tepat di bibirnya. Lama lagi. Ditonton banyak orang lagi. Jin Jin jadi mirip orang bego lagi. Tapi Jin Jin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia kenal Eunwoo. Iya, dia kan ketua dewan siswa, juga_

BUK!

BRAK!

_sudah jadi tetangga Eunwoo sejak kecil. Jadi ia tahu kalau Eunwoo akan memukul Moon Bin tepat dipipi sampai Moon Bin tersungkur di lantai. Jadi, sebagai orang yang mengenal Eunwoo dengan baik, ia menggeser meja tepat beberapa detik sebelum Eunwoo memukul Moon Bin, jadi Moon Bin selamat dari ancaman pinggangnya membentur meja.

Jin Jin rasa Moon Bin akan berterima kasih padanya. Yah, seperti kata pepatah, pengalaman adalah guru yang paling baik. Benar, kan?

Jin Jin juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama soalnya dan dipukul dengan cara yang sama pula. Duh, Eunwoo memang ganas. Jin Jin berdo'a saja. Semoga Moon Bin segera waras atau Eunwoo segera membuka hati. Itu yang terbaik, kan?

End-

A/N: apa? Gaje? Maafkeun. Maklumkeun. Saya teh pelajar kelas 12 yang tengah dilanda stress wkwkkwkwkwkwkw

Terima saran, kritikan cacian dan makian.

Salam tjintah

Daun Momiji


End file.
